Don't Rain on My Parade (Season Five)
Don't Rain on My Parade from Funny Girl is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Santana, as a part of her audition for the part of the understudy of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Rupert Campion calls to the stage the second last auditionee, Santana Lopez, which makes Rachel incredulously ask him to repeat the name. Santana suddenly shows up as Rachel watches her, shocked, start singing the song. During the performance, Santana makes some very similar gestures to that Rachel made during her performance at Sectionals years ago. While Rupert watches Santana amazed, Rachel looks very jealous and confused. Lyrics Santana: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mr. Arnstein Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Trivia *Rachel sang this song twice before, first in Sectionals and later in Choke; however, only the first performance was released. *Some of the choreogrophy from Rachel's version of Don't Rain On My Parade was re-used in this version of the performance. *This is the second released Season One song to be performed again by a different singer in Season Five. The first one was I'll Stand By You, originally sung by Finn, while Mercedes performed it in The Quarterback. Gallery Glee-season-5-santana-funny-girl-understudy-frenemies.jpg Frenemies promo pics (1).jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness GLEE 399.jpg Epic New Night Of Diva-ness GLEE 383.jpg Santana DROMP.jpg 1st still.jpg dromp.jpg Ruptana.jpg Point.jpg Santana DROMP3.jpg Santana DROMP2.jpg sdromp.gif sdromp2.gif sdromp3.gif sdromp4.gif sdromp6.gif sdromp5.gif sdromp7.gif sdromp8.gif sdromp9.gif sdromp10.gif sdromp11.gif sdromp12.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l1vrlnZG1qcyv1eo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l4htQky01s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l4htQky01s57bimo2 250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_na1v5r4qCy1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif DROMP Santana.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez